Unleugbar
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tischfußball und Apple Drops und flackernde menschliche Lächeln waren nicht auf deiner To-Do-Liste zusammen mit dem Befreien von Pearl aus dem Grab und du bist dir nicht sicher, was du machen sollst.


**Titel:** Unleugbar  
**Originaltitel:** Undeniable  
**Autor:** aiscat93  
**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Pairing:** Jeremy/Anna

**Rating:** K  
**Kategorie:** Romanze/Angst  
**Inhalt:** Tischfußball und Apple Drops und flackernde menschliche Lächeln waren nicht auf deiner To-Do-Liste zusammen mit dem Befreien von Pearl aus dem Grab und du bist dir nicht sicher, was du machen sollst.

**Disclaimer:** Leider nicht meins. Die Idee zur Geschichte gehört der Autorin.

**A/N:** Ich weiß, Schock, Horror, aber ich kam endlich dazu eine J/A-Fic zu schreiben. So viele Leute haben mich danach gefragt, aber ich konnte einfach keine von ihnen beenden... und dann kam diese zu mir und voila. :) Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!

**Ü/N: **Gewidmet ist diese Fic Shayla, die sich darüber ärgert, dass es kaum Fanfiktions mit diesem Pairing gibt! Hoffe die FF gefällt dir! Wünsche natürlich euch anderen auch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Reviews wären klasse!

Ach ja, kurz was zur Inhaltsangabe. Apple Drops sind Süßigkeiten. Gebt den Begriff bei Google ein und ihr findet auch ein Bild zu ihnen. :-)

**Wortanzahl:** 1174 Wörter

**Unleugbar**

Es war ein kalter Dienstag, Regen trifft auf dein Gesicht als du deine Kapuze zurückwirfst und in die Bibliothek trittst. Du siehst ihn und stärkst dich innerlich selbst als du dich neben ihn setzt bei den Bücherregalen, konzentriert auf das, von dem du sicher bist, was der perfekte Plan sein wird deine Mutter zurückzubekommen, und er dreht sich um, lächelt und sagt etwas so vollkommen dummes, dass es dich im Geiste stolpern und beraubt jeder Worte zurücklässt.

Du hast das nicht erwartet. Tischfußball und Apple Drops und aufflackernde menschliche Lächeln waren nicht auf deiner To-Do-Liste zusammen mit dem Befreien von Pearl aus dem Grab und du bist dir nicht sicher, was du machen sollst. Du erlernst neu wieder Freundschaften zu schließen und benimmst dich zur gleichen Zeit sonderbar und irgendwie lässt ihn dies nicht ausflippen, sondern bringt ihn eher zum Lächeln und lässt seine Augen rollen und deine Hand nehmen so mühelos wie das Atmen.

Du bist nicht mehr einsam als du in der Bibliothek sitzt und ihn mit Leckerbissen der Wahrheit, über das was du bist, fütterst, so verwässert, dass er keinen Verdacht schöpft. Du lachst mit ihm, beugst dich nach vorne und umklammerst deinen Bauch und es ist nur als die Bibliothekarin dir einen Blick zuschickt, dass du erkennst, was du machst - du _amüsierst_ dich. Diese atemlose, unbeschwerte Art von Spaß, die du seit 146 Jahren nicht hattest.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Du willst ihn nicht verlieren, darum bleibst du in der Nähe selbst wenn es anfängt gefährlich zu werden, wenn er anfängt, was zu ahnen. Du siehst die Andeutungen von Zweifel und Misstrauen, die sich in seine Augen mischen, aber du kannst ihn nicht verlieren, du _kannst nicht_. Du hast schon so viel verloren - eine Mutter, eine Kindheit, hunderttausend Freunde, die tot und weg sind als du sie mit dem Alter überholt hast - und du kannst ihn einfach nicht aufgeben. Du bist egoistisch und kindisch und betest darum ein normales Mädchen zu sein, ein normales Mädchen, dass zum Abschlussball geht und Limo trinkt und abgeholt wird fürs Kino in dem Auto ihres menschlichen Freundes.

Und dann findet er es heraus. Und du könntest ihn töten, du könntest es, so einfach. Blut auf deiner Zunge wie eine Droge, wie ein bittersüßes Gift, das du einsaugst und du würdest niemals aufhören wollen. Du willst alles von ihm, _für immer_, mit nichts Zurückgehaltenem und überhaupt keine Distanz zwischen euch.

(Und du willst Jenna für die Störung hassen, aber du willst ihr auch danken; ihn zu verlieren würde wieder die Einsamkeit einladen.)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Die Zeit scheint wie im Schnellvorlauf zu sein, wenn du bei ihm bist, Sekunden vergehen so schnell, dass sie dir ein Schleudertrauma geben. _Du_ hast die Ewigkeit, aber jeder Herzschlag lässt ihn etwas altern, mit jedem Atemzug erinnert er dich daran wie vergänglich er ist, wie einfach es sein würde nach ihm zu greifen und sein Genick zu brechen. Du ziehst es ein- oder zweimal in Betracht, denkst darüber nach, wie es wäre ihn zu haben, deine Hand haltend in hundert Jahre von heute ausgerechnet zu haben und deine Wange küssend in tausend Jahren von jetzt und dich immer noch liebend in einer Millionen Jahrtausenden von genau jetzt.

Du willst es und dann fragt er dich, tut es wirklich, sagt mit einem vollkommen ernstem Gesicht _'Ich will, dass du mich wandelst'_ und er lässt dich wieder torkeln, stolpernd mit nichts um deinen Fall zu stoppen.

(Er scheint dies oft zu tun.)

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Du sagst ihm nichts von deinem verborgenen Wunsch seine Gründe zu hören, hörst ihm sagen 'weil ich bei dir sein will' selbst wenn du weißt, er will es nicht. Du denkst, er will verwandelt werden aus irgendeinem menschlichen Verlangen unsterblich und unbesiegbar zu sein, irgendeine jungenhafte Begierde für ewig jung zu sein. Du hast niemals geahnt, dass es ein _anderes_ Mädchen war, ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen, die bereits sein Herz hatte, bevor du überhaupt entlang kamst und dich zum Spiel gesellt hast. Du denkst es ist unfair, es ist Betrügen, dass du niemals die Chance hattest ihn zu verzaubern, weil diese Schlampe es sich schon geschnappt hat; du hättest zumindest die Möglichkeit haben sollen, zumindest eine _faire_ Gelegenheit ihn für dich zu gewinnen.

Aber du hast keine. Wann, eigentlich, hattest du schon _jemals_ eine?

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Du sitzt bei ihm, viel später, als alles gesagt und getan ist und deine Mutter tot ist und Vicki schon lange entdeckt wurde. Er spielt mit einen Faden, der sich gelöst hat am Ende deines Hemdes und du willst ihm sagen er soll aufhören, weil er nicht mehr das _Recht_ dazu hat, so völlig normal zu sein, so gemütlich miteinander zu sein wie ein Pärchen, die nicht einmal mit einander reden müssen um die Stile zu füllen. Du wirst sowieso auf jeden Fall zur Hölle gehen; was würde etwas mehr auf dem Weg dorthin wehtun?

"Es tut mir leid", sagt er plötzlich und du willst ihn fragen, was zum Teufel er hat, was ihm _leid_ tun kann - was, sich verlieben? Das ist kaum ein Verbrechen, du weißt das nun - aber du kannst es nicht akzeptieren. Du lehnst deinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und er zieht an einer deiner Locken. "Ernsthaft, Anna, es tut mir leid."

Du schließt deine Augen. Du willst nicht den Moment ruinieren, aber er machte es und hat es mit seinen dummen unbeholfenen Worten und unbeholfenem Mund und unbeholfenen Händen getan und du siehst ihm direkt in die Augen. "Für was?"

"Für - für -" er sucht verzweifelt nach etwas - du denkst, dass er offensichtlich nicht erwartet hat, dass du seine Entschuldigung infrage stellst - und lächelst, müde. "Für das Herumspielen mit deinem Verstand?"

Es kommt eher als eine Frage den als eine Feststellung heraus und du weißt, er will es anders formulieren, aber denkst, er wird sich blöd anhören, wenn er es versucht. "Ich denke, du hast das getan", sagst du. Die Welt zieht dich nach unten und du bist so _müde_, so abgekämpft. Mutter entwand sich zweimal aus deinem Griff und nun blickst du ein weiteres Mal auf die Einsamkeit und du kannst es einfach nicht länger tun.

_Es tut mir leid._ Er will nicht länger dein Blut und du willst ihn hassen. Willst es seinen Hals hinunterzwingen, willst ihn verlassen ohne zurückzusehen. Leben war so viel weniger kompliziert, bevor er das erste Mal deinen Schädel durch seinen geknackt hat und er durch deine Gedanken streunte, ein Muster, das er immer wieder wiederholt, als wenn er für irgendeine Art von _Preis_ wetteifere.

"Ich mache es wieder gut für dich", verspricht er leise und du willst _weinen_, willst ihm sagen, dass er es nicht kann, das heißt, sofern er nicht die Macht der Wiedergeburt besitzt und dir in die Augen sehen kann, genau jetzt, und dir sagt, dass er dich liebt, dann wird nichts wieder gut.

Aber du bist 400 Jahre alt und sehr viel stärker als das. Du nimmst seine Hand, gräbst deine Nägel in seine Haut als eine Art Rache, die kaum eine ist, und lehnst dich gegen ihn bis die Einsamkeit endlich zurück tritt.

Ende

**A/N:** Danke fürs Lesen!

**Ü/N:** Reviews? *liebguck*


End file.
